Raymond Raving Rabbids 2
thumb|left|306px|Raymond Raving Rabbids TV Party Trailer Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 is the second installment of the Rayman Raving Rabbids party franchise, in which the Rabbids attempt to invade Earth and have set up headquarters near a local shopping mall. Players have the option to play as a Rabbid or as Rayman, who has disguised himself as a Rabbid to infiltrate their plans. The game features 54 minigames. This is the first Rayman game to have a E+10 rating by the ESRB,2 a greater emphasis on simultaneous multiplayer gameplay compared to the original game, and online leaderboards.3 It is followed by Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party. Gameplay Minigames in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 are played by entering a mode known as 'Trips', which is divided into five regions of the Earth: USA, Europe, Asia, South America, and Tropics. Each region has 9 minigames, 5 of which are randomly chosen each time the player begins a trip. Completing a trip unlocks those minigames, which can later be played individually through Free Play mode. Additionally, players can use a Trip Customization mode to create their own trips using the available minigames.Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 features a wide variety of minigames that focus on different themes and use different control schemes. In rhythm music games, players use selective instruments (singing, guitar, drum, keyboard, etc.) to perform as part of a Rabbid band. Each minigame can be played with up to four players at once, as either Rabbids or Rayman.Shooting games, which in the first Rayman Raving Rabbids were scattered among the regular levels, have now been moved to a separate area called the Shooting Arcade, where they can be played after completion of Trips. These first-person rail shooter games utilize real footage of locations around the world with Rabbids digitally inserted. As with other games in the Raving Rabbids series, plungers serve a primary role as ammunition.The game has been released on the Wii and Nintendo DS. PC versions exist, but are available only in Russia, Poland & China. In the Russian version there are only 16 mini-games. In the Poland & China version there are 4 parts of 16 mini-games (4 mini-games in one part). MinigamesEdit Minigames fall into one of four categories: Bunny Hunt, Sports, Challenges, and 'Shake your Booty!' dancing. Bunny Hunt comprises first-person rail shooter stages, all appearing in Story Mode as "boss" stages that the player may play for Score, Time, or Survival with the goal of obtaining the highest score possible with only one life. Two players can participate in Co-op Bunny Hunt, but Survival is not available for multiplayer. The Sports minigames can be played for Workout, which requires rapid movement of the Wii Remote, and Precision, which involves the controls of the remote. Sports minigames also include racing stages, including four warthog racing games and a skydiving race. Challenges are various games found in Score Mode which must be played one after the other with the goal of a high combined score in a Triathlon, Pentathlon, or Decathlon. The 'Shake your Booty!' category involves dance-themed minigames and are found in Story Mode each day. Also, there are "Skill" minigames that do not fall under any of the other categories. Variations of the mini-games are featured in the DS version. . Character customization Raving Rabbids 2 features the ability to create both custom Rayman outfits as well as custom Rabbids. These outfits are often parodies or references to famous movie or video game characters, including Indiana Jones, Spider-Man, Superman, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sam Fisher, Ken Masters from Street Fighter, SpongeBob SquarePants, a Mantel Trooper from the PlayStation 3 game Haze, Sailor Moon, Command and Conquer: Generals, Friday the 13th and the Altair costume from another Ubisoft game, Assassin's Creed that often referred by fans as "The Bunny Creed". Characters Rayman and the Rabbids return in this game. Players take the role of Rayman in Trips mode, and have the option of playing as either Rayman or a Rabbid in Free Play mode. It is possible to unlock costumes for both Rayman and Rabbids by completing high scores in both minigames and shooting games, or by shooting a specific Rabbid in each shooting game. Occasionally, when the player beats a high score, a new Rabbid will join their party as a play-and-customizable character. Story The game starts with Rayman infiltrating a mall overrun by Rabbids. As he's about to sneak in, he disguises himself wearing two socks on his head, a headband, two makeshift eyes, and helium (in order to disguise his voice, thus blending in more with the other Rabbids). He then picks up a soda can and throws it to distract two guard Rabbids and steals one of their plungers. Rayman climbs to the roof of the facility and peers through a skylight, where he observes the Rabbids watching a montage of everyday human life. Seconds later, one of the Rabbids jerks its head, noticing Rayman's presence. Accidentally, he falls into the mall and is spotted. Professor Barranco III, a highly intelligent Rabbid with split color eyes and the apparently current leader of the Rabbids, walks up to him and whips out a European Wii copy of the first Raving Rabbids game. Taking a look at the cover, it seems to recognize Rayman. Rayman and the Rabbids are then led into an airborne submarine, taking him to a location for invasion. Gallery (These are just feu of the MiniGames & Costumes) Rrr2-wii-coverr.jpg _5272.jpg 8-4487_3.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20071025111039796.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2_ReggieNuttiness_1184173647.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070711054245569.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2_11542.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070711054602347.jpg _-Rayman-Raving-Rabbids-2-Wii-_ (1).jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070822031707288-000.jpg raymanravingrabbids_wideweb__470x353,0.jpg 939473_20071016_screen003.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070523100649916-000.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20071109050008284.jpg raymanravingrabbids2-03.JPG _-Rayman-Raving-Rabbids-2-Wii-_.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20071109050017987.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20071109050027689_640w.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20071109050031533.jpg rayman_raving_rabbids_2_20.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20071113055333431.jpg rrr-2-ss1.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070709104652779-000.jpg Rayman-Raving-Rabbids-2-Front-Cover-768.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021041190.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021018581.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021020409.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021022893.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021023972.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021025565.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021028956.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021107376.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021108532.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021141499.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021109735.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021120000.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021121266.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021133375.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021134547.jpg rayman-raving-rabbids-2-20070926021135843.jpg